Under The Night Sky
by RDJGV
Summary: Set after the ending of Season 3. Sun is still searching for Blake restlessly. When their paths finally cross again, how will these two reconcile, if at all?
1. Fated Meeting

"I knew you would look better without the bow..."

His voice echoed through her head. The cold night air whipped against Blake's face as she stood upon the rooftops, looking out into the city. It had been about a month or so after she had left Beacon, or what was left of it, her team, and him. She wasn't allowed to be happy, her life just didn't allow it. Bags had formed underneath her eyes again, only worse this time. She couldn't sleep, but this time it wasn't worry that kept her awake. It was guilt that riddled her body. Blake's mind began flooding with memories, as it does every night. The first time she met her team, the first time she met Sun, the tournament and the dance all began to come back to her. She let a single tear roll down her pale, saddened face. She decided to take a seat, letting her feet dangle off the rooftops.

She had gone a few days without sleep and its finally getting to her. But she would only achieve her long awaited slumber if the nightmares, guilt, and memories subsided. But tonight was the worst it had ever gotten. She laid back looking up into the night sky, arms fully stretched out, as a certain memory began to run circles throughout her head. It was after team SSSN had beaten NDGO, when Yang suggested to congratulate the dorks on making it through.

 _Yang walked with a swagger as she held her hands behind her head, a big grin forming on her face. "You must be glad Sun made it," she remarked, turning around to her raven haired comrade. A blush began to make its way across Blake's face, "Just a little..." she said, not looking the smirking Yang in the face. If possible, Yang's grin had increased, she loved seeing her friend happy. It was no secret around Beacon that Blake had a thing for Sun, and vice versa. Yang stopped her feet as she noticed some familiar faces, team SSSN. She moved forward at a quicker pace this time, grabbing Blake's hand, dragging her along. When the girls had finally reached their destination, Yang let go of her partners had and gave a congratulatory punch to the shoulder of Neptune, followed by Sun. "Glad you guys made it," she glowed with happiness, as she meant the words. "It's...it's all for the ladies," Neptune had followed, rubbing his shoulder, trying to recover from Yang's show of happiness. Neptune turned towards his life long friend, "Isn't that right buddy?" he questioned with a grin on his face winking his eye._

 _Sun saw what Neptune set him up for, and mentally thanked him as he made his way past his partner and the yellow beauty. He stopped in front of the faunus girl, nudging her shoulder with his elbow, "Well, my showing was only for one lady," he teased. Blake had blushed harder this time but returned his remark, "With a performance like that, you got some work to do, oh great stowaway," she beamed back at him, a grin making its way across her face. He was really starting to rub off on her. His tail flicked around back and forth playfully, "Really? All my fans our there thought I performed incredibly," she stated as he placed his fists on his hips, closing his eyes and looking triumphant. She giggled and she pushed him out of his stance of glory._

 _He recovered from his sudden loss of balance, looking back at the object of his affection, "Aww, don't be jealous," he retorted, his trademark grin plastered across his face. She walked towards the girl, "Don't worry, I'll dedicate my next performance all to the lovely Blake Belladona," he proudly stated aloud wrapping his hand around her should, as he held his palm out in the air. "Well then, looks like I have something to look forward to," she responded, laughing. He was the only one that could brighten her mood this much. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a low rumbling sound._

 _Her eyes perked up at the sound, underneath the bow. She looked at the boy standing next to her, as he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, "What? Even the best of performers get hungry," he said trying to cover himself. She laughed at his recovery, "Not as often as you. Want to grab a bite?" she offered. At this point the two were so lost in the presence of the other that neither released their partner had left, giving them some alone time. Sun, once again, wore his bright smile and offered his arm, "Then shall we?" She took his arm in hers, "I'd be delighted to have the company of a no good stowaway," she grinned looking up to her counter part. But is was Sun who wore a brighter smile, snickering to himself, "You admitted I'm a great performer," he said as they began to walk. She giggled again to herself leaning into his arm, "My performer," she thought to herself._

Her eyes snapped open. She could feel the stains the tears had left, as she remembered her times. She was brought out of her thoughts completely as crashing boom made itself apparent, as it echoed through the alleyways between the buildings. Blake, trying to take her mind off things, decided to investigate. Anything was better than living in the past. She got up and jumped the rooftops towards the source of the crash. The sound kept repeating itself over and over again, until grunts of pain began to fill the ears of Blake. She knew this was something she didn't want to involve herself with, but she couldn't leave herself alone, the memories were too much. As she finally reached the center of her new concern, her eyes were met with many sites and each one sending her emotions spiraling. As she looking down, she found herself looking down at a familiar figure. The figure moved with grace as he wielded that 'oh so' familiar staff.

Blake was horrified, another person close to her had been targeted. But she had noticed these were not White Fang members, as they lacked the outfits and masks. Only slightly relieved, Blake wrestled the desire to help the monkey faunus,the one she so adored. But she couldn't bring herself to move. Blake was snapped out of her thoughts once again, she she heard the last crash. She looked back down to see all assailant's of Sun taken care of. The quiet of the night had returned. The only thing she could hear was his heavy breathing, as he collapsed backwards, sitting down. The wounds all over his body had captured the eyes of Blake. Worry, again, made itself apparent on her expression.

"Did you like my performance?" Sun said, eyes still closed trying to catch his breath. Blake's body became paralyzed. She wasn't ready to confront him. Sun used his staff to help him return to his feet, heaving himself up. Blake could see his face, covered is bruises and cuts. "You know, you're right," he began as she wiped his face, "I do have a lot to work on. I did say my next performance was for you." How? How could he be so calm. Blake was not ready, she turned away from him. Her mind was at war, half of her wanted to collapse into the arms of the man that made her feel safe, made her feel special. The only person who would truly understand her. But the other half told her she wasn't worthy of him anymore. She prepared herself to take off, but she was too lost in her thoughts as she didn't notice the infamous monkey faunus had quickly caught up to her position, "Boo.." he teased. Blake, taken aback, and stumbled back. She tripped up on her feet as she feel back. At this moment, of all moments, her strength had left her. "I think it's time we had a talk, Blake," Sun walked over to her and kneeled down next to her. Tears began to form in Blake's eyes as she looked into the eyes of Sun. The urge was too much, as she launched herself into the arms of Sun. She collapsed into him, letting tears fall.

Blake was ice cold to the touch as Sun had noticed. The emotions of the girl he loved were all being let out right in front of him. The cold air wasn't doing either of them any looked down to the girl in his arms, as she still trembled and shuddered, tears still falling. He scooped her up and decided to take her to his hide out, one of many he had scattered throughout the land of Remnant . Blake was too weak at this time to protest, as the lack of sleep and emotional trauma had finally taken its toll. All she could do was cling to the faunus boy, as he began to make his way back to his destination. She had to confront him, whether she was ready or not.


	2. Face to Face

_Blake's eyes scanned the page, taking in every word as she let her body morph into the bean bag. She always loved the library, it was her only peace and quiet. She had been there a couple hours, already on her second book. She was about half way through her page until a sound had caught her attention. She quickly turned around, only to find nothing. She wore a quizzical expression as Blake could have sworn she hear something. After a few seconds, she turned back around and was now face to face with Sun._

 _She instantly jumped back, startled at the sudden presence of her fellow faunus, "Sun! I told you not to sneak up on me like that," she scolded quietly, as to not make a scene. It would be quite embarrassing to raise her voice in the library, something she knew better than to do. Sun only grinned mischievously, as he plopped down onto the bean bag next to the girl. He leaned back, putting his hands under his head, "Blake how much longer are you gonna be? I'm bored," he said. Blake turned to her friend, "Was I supposed to entertain you?" she grinned. She never knew why, but it was impossible for her not to smile in Sun's presence. "It's alright now though," Sun stated flatly, not leaving his position, "it's always better when you're around." She giggled at his response as she felt the same way. He may not be the best reading buddy, but his presence was certainly something Blake didn't mind._

 _She noticed his eyes were still closed. Blake stood up quietly and took a step to the side, standing in front of the bag Sun had currently occupied. She grinned as she plopped down into his lap. She laid her back against his chest, snuggling into his chest opening her book to continue where she left off. She couldn't see it, but she found feel the grin Sun was wearing right now, though she didn't seem to mind. The two sat there for a while, as Sun was apparently beat from classes and training, so he enjoyed relaxing in the company of his favorite person to be around. After a while, he opened one eye to check on Blake and noticed her book laying across her chest, rising and descending slowly. He glanced at her face, noticing she had fallen asleep. He snicked to himself, but apparently Blake had heard this. A groan had came from Blake, she she placed her book down and turned herself into Sun even more, rubbing her head into his chest, "Time for a break," she said quietly. Sun had no problem with that, as he placed his arms around her, both taking a well deserved nap._

Blake's eyes had snapped open. She sat up quickly, eyes darting around the room, assessing the situation. She noticed that she was in a bed, and had two or three covers draped over her, keeping her warm. It had been a while since she had felt the feeling of warmth. She slowly got up to explore, slowly taking strides around the room. The room seemed nothing more than a beat up shack, though the walls were quiet sturdy as she assessed. She noticed a couch with a blanket hanging off.

After a bit of exploring quietly, she finally found the exit. She quickly made way to the exit reaching out for the handle. But before she could grasp the key to freedom, a familiar tail had stopped her motion. She froze, as Sun swung down from his hiding spot. He dusted himself off upon landing, and looked up to find his new roommate. This was a side Blake had never seen from Sun. Even in battle or everyday arguments, Sun wore a smile. He loved the thrill of battle, and competition. But this time, Sun's smile was no where to be seen. Instead a stern, disappointed look plastered his face. "You aren't getting out of here until we talk young lady," he stated wagging his finger, teasing. During her exploration, Blake didn't find any other exits, but that didn't stop her eyes from darting around the room looking for a means of escape. "There's only one way out Blake. I take it from your expression you already knew that though," he stated in a matter of fact tone as he crossed his arms, and leaned against the door.

Blake sighed, turning around and grabbing the nearest bar stool to sit on, "Well you want me? You got me," she sighed in defeat. She looked at him, surprised his smile had returned, "Good, now let's begin," he said, pulling a stool to sit on, still blocking the door.

Silence had fallen, as the she waited for Sun to begin what she felt was going to be an the beginning of a long interrogation. Sun breathed in deeply, letting it out, "I understand why you left Blake," he said, not a lick of anger being found in his voice. She clenched her hands into fists, refusing to let tears fall, "How?" was all she could muster at this moment. Sun had only crossed his legs on the bar stool, examining her, "You probably think everything is your fault, huh? That Beacon, Yang, Weiss, Ruby, and the rest of them would have been better off if they had never met you," he continued, "But you'd be wrong." was all he said, finishing.

Blake grit her teeth, and clenched her fists tighter, he saw right through her, but she stilled remained quiet. "Y'know," Sun began again, trying to coax her to communicate with him, "Both of us already know that this is not your fault. That Adam guy is just psycho. He caught us at a vulnerable time, that's all there is to it," he said noticing Blake shiver at the mention of that name. "None of this would have ever happened if all of you had never met me," was all she could say

"Cut the shit, Blake," her head popped up, eyes now fixated on the man who sat in front of her. "You saying that, its a slap in the face to all the good times you had with your team," he trailed off, "and me." Sun had gotten up, standing now, "Was all that time you spent with us just something you want to throw away? Blake, I wouldn't trade the times we shared for anything, and I'm sure your team agrees," he stated in a soothing tone. That tone sent shivers up Blake's spine. At this moment in time, she was completely speechless.

"Blake, you put up with me, my pranks, and all my other goofy shit. You run circles around my head. You're the only girl I've ever felt this way about, and I'll be damned before I let her go," Sun had said slowly approaching the cat faunus, her eyes still fixated on him. "I can't go back, I'm..I'm not ready," she admitted. Sun had sighed, walking up to her and taking her hand in his, "Then I'll wait with you Blake. I'll follow you anywhere you go," he stated, as she could feel the truth of his words in the air. As if by some miracle, Sun's bright smile had made its way back onto his face, and surprisingly, her's as well.

But the smile quickly faded as she shook her head, "It's not safe to be with me, you'll be risking your life," she said, tears threatening to fall. Sun could only chuckle at her desperate attempts to shoo him away. He finally closed the gap between them and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Now when have I ever chosen the safe route huh?" he said, winking his eye at her. She swore his smile lit up the entire room. She sighed, taking in a shaky breath, "Fine, but you follow my rules," she said placing her hands on his. Sun's grin turned even wider, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

The smile that once eluded her had returned as she finally had some company, and it happened to be one of her favorite people. As she looked Sun in the eyes she could feel her spirits begin to lift. She would be able to return to her team with his help, but she still needed time. As all these thoughts raced through her head, she let out a powerful yawn. Sun giggled, "Looks like someone's still beat," she nodded in affirmation. Sun scooped her up and made his way back to the makeshift bed he had crafted. He laid the cat faunus down ever so gently, kissing her forehead.

Sun began to make his way to the couch until he felt a small tug on his shirt, "Where do you think you're going?" Blake teased. "I'm still soooo cold," she continued. Man, Sun really was rubbing off on her. Sun smiled as he turned around and hopped into the bed, "Aye aye captain," he responded. Without missing a beat, Blake clung to him, trying to steal the heat his body emitted. Sun returned the gesture as he wrapped his arms around her, wanting to never let her go.

After a while in this position, Blake finally spoke up, "Sun?" Sun looked down at his drowsy partner not saying anything. "Do you really think I can go back? Go back to my team?...Go back to us," she questioned looking him the eye, worry and uncertainty written all over her face. Sun's serious face returned as he brought her into his chest, "Of course," was all he said, and it was all Blake needed to hear, as all her worries washed away. She snuggled in closely, returning to their position. "Time for a break," she thought to herself as she recalled her dreams. She would return when she was ready.


End file.
